


These Days, Those Days

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Steve and Tony are married but not public about it, Superfamily, at least a bit angsty, peter don't talk much and is sad, this whole fic is sort of a big flashback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is literally built up by flashbacks.</p><p>13-year old Peter is living in the youth housing until someone adopts him since his Aunt May and Uncle Ben recently died. But he believes that it was his fault they died and have no faith that anyone wants to adopt a kid as fucked up as him so he locks himself up in his mind with his books to get away. But one day an odd couple that spikes his curiosity visits the youth housing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this thing has a really weird transition, scratch that, change of direction in the beginning but you might not notice it. Haha
> 
> Anyway, this fic is built up by flashbacks so theres gonna be a lot of those.
> 
> My other fic: Happy Birthday, Spidey! is another part of the same universe only set at a later time.

The Stark-Rogers’ family consisted of three people: the husbands Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and their adopted 18-year old son Peter Parker. Or his name was Peter Stark-Rogers but he kept using his biological parents’ surname. Steve and Tony allowed this because they thought this was out of respect of his dead family but it wasn’t. Ok, it was, but only one of the reasons. The current reason he didn’t want to take on his new dads’ names was because of all the attention it drew to him. Sure, Tony had gone out with the fact that he and Captain America were married and that Peter were their new son right after the adoption was over so everyone already new. Peter loved his new dads but he had to admit that he just couldn’t feel completely comfortable with being the son to a very famous and rich couple since it was so different from the family he had before.

Uncle Ben and Aunt May had been like parents to him and he loved them even though they struggled with money and led a hard life sometimes. He missed them but getting this new family had helped him greatly with accepting their deaths.

He couldn’t really remember his biological parents the only thing he knew about them was what Aunt May had mentioned in passing a few years ago and it wasn’t really much. They died before he could get to know them himself so naturally Ben and May had been his whole family.

But they had also been taken from him. They died in an accident about five years ago when he was thirteen. He hadn’t been told the details despite his persistent asking but the authorities had said that they had been shot by a burglar who was on a hunt for an escape vehicle. Ben and May had just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and the burglar just happened to want their car. And it was all Peter's fault since they had been on their way to pick him up.

\--

Weeks after his loss he still had no idea what to do, he was completely apathetic and felt that he could confide in no one. Peter usually closed himself up in his room at the youth housing with some books from the elderly's library across the street. Going to that library and borrowing books was the only thing he did nowadays and the landlords always questioned him about it. That library did namely only have complicated books about science and biology and some hard to understand novels about stuff such as betrayal, war and death. That was what Peter did all day, cram all those complicated things into his brain so that he could get his mind to stay away from things he didn’t want to think about.

After roughly half a year in the youth housing he first met the Stark-Rogers. 

In the beginning of May he had heard the landlord speak very enthusiastically on the phone a few times. He didn’t really bother to find out about what exactly was said but he subconsciously picked up a few words. He did from that come to the conclusion that someone in the facility would soon be leaving and it definitely wasn’t him.

At least that was what he told himself. Who would want a reject like him who never talked to anyone or even showed any sign of acknowledging that there were people in the same room as him. But he couldn’t help but think up scenarios when the happy working-class couple showed up to meet with the children and pick their new son or daughter. The scenarios always ended with the couple picking him, no matter how it played out in the beginning.

Peter sat alone in his bed at night imagining how the couple would look and how happy and normal his life would be after he had been adopted. He didn’t really want to imagine all this stuff, he knew the thought would only hurt him in the end so he told himself over and over to stop, but he just couldn’t.

And so the day when the couple was to visit arrived. All the other kids were excited and had gathered in the common room to look cute and get their possibly new parents' attention.

Peter hated that behavior, putting on that facade just so that some complete strangers could snatch you up and take you away. No, Peter stayed out of the others’ way. If they wanted to do it like that, they could, but Peter wanted to be sure that his new “parents” loved him before he embraced them.

He had had enough of fake love and care. All this time authorities, doctors, therapists and the landlords had tried to talk to him. He really didn’t have a problem with it, it was just that every single time they tried to get him to confide in them they had started out the conversation with “I am you friend”, “you can trust me” or something along those lines. He just didn’t believe them, how could they be his friends and how could they think he would trust them if he didn’t know them and they didn’t know him. So he just kept his mouth shut tight. In the end he stopped talking all together.

It would be all the same with this couple as with all the ones before them. They would pick the cutest and youngest child and leave. So Peter decided to stay in his room for the day and let the new couple pick their new little baby.

\--

Sometime in the afternoon Peter got hungry and walked downstairs to “steal” some food from the kitchen. He was sure that the couple had already been there since they usually came in the morning but apparently he was wrong. Right as he passed the entrance hall the front doors flew open and revealed several suit clad men with sunglasses. It all looked kind of ridiculous, like a scene from one of those weird novels he had read. He stopped for a second to see the scene play out and it was then he saw them. In the middle of all those suits were two men, one tall, blond and very muscular, one slightly shorter, dark-haired and bearded. They were holding hands and while the blond smiled nervously the dark-haired one had a soft smirk on his lips. These two men and the air around them immediately caught Peter’s attention. These people were different and somehow he felt that he would believe and trust them whatever they said or did. They made him feel secure and he didn’t know why. That somehow scared him half to death.

Peter suddenly snapped back to reality when a voice that were somewhat familiar shouted at him. **“Hey, kid! What are you staring at?”** It was the dark-haired man who talked. And he had done so with an obviously amused sneer on his face.

Peter, suddenly feeling provoked answered. **“Oh, yeah? What are you looking at?”**

He shocked himself, he talked, it was just bullshit but he actually talked to a complete stranger. He who hadn’t said anything to anyone for months.


	2. Hide Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony speaks with the landlord and takes an interest in the boy he met when he first arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I actually had two more written chapters and had initially thought to post them with a week in-between. Anyway, screw that, I'll put them up now.

Not being able to comprehend what just happened, Peter turned on his heel and sprinted back upstairs to his room. Leaving the two surprised men following him with their eyes.

When Peter reached his room he instantly buried himself under the covers in his bed and curled up into a little ball. He tried to come to terms with his feelings but just couldn’t understand why he had felt and acted the way he did.  
Two strangers had arrived and he had felt like he could trust them with his whole heart. Heck, he had even talked to one of them. Did he somehow want them to adopt him? To like him? He mentally batted those thoughts to the side and wrote it off as them just spiking his interest.

I mean, the air around them didn’t really scream ordinary working-class couple. I mean, how many Andersson’s had a whole group of private bodyguards around and made it look natural? They wore expensive clothes and had an authority around them that told Peter that these people weren’t ordinary, they were somehow important.

And that voice seemed really familiar, where had he heard it before? Peter tried to recall their faces and figure out where he could have come across them.

Then it hit him. A few days ago he had watched a program on TV about scientific breakthroughs during the last decade and they literally only talked about one  single man. The dark-haired man he had spoken to were no one other than Tony Stark! Iron Man! How could he have missed it, the man was all over the news daily.

Shocked, he shoved his covers aside and sat up in his bed. What were Iron Man doing at a youth housing? That was kind of interesting.

And who was the other man? Tall, solid, blond and in a relationship with Tony Stark? He couldn’t really think of anyone, and so far as Peter knew Tony weren’t even gay. Anyway, there were only one person Peter thought the blond resembled: Captain America. And he could not see how those two would ever end up together. And if they were in fact a pair, it would have been all over the news already.

Peter sighted and picked up his favorite book from the floor next to his bed and opened it. He once again drowned his thoughts with “Spiders And Their Kin”.

\--

As soon as they had stepped in through the doors to the common room, Tony and his partner were covered in children clinging to their clothes. He irritably glared down through his sunglasses at the twerps crumpling up his expensive custom-tailored suit and lightly shook his legs to get them off. He looked over to his man and a smile crawled onto his face as he saw him standing bent over greeting the kids. Steve was "kid-person" much in contrast to himself who was not really a "kid-person". Yeah, he loved kids and always gave them extra attention when they asked him for autographs or whenever he came in contact with them at all. But he just couldn't see how a kid would be able to like him as a father, he didn't really have any good references on that. But, damn it, he would so love and spoil the kid, probably too much. So don't get him wrong he was probably more excited about this then Steve.

Tony shook his head and shed off the last clinging children as he walked over to a man in his 60’s standing in the doorway to the landlord’s office.

 **“Ok, I’ll let my other half play with the kids.”** Tony said and continued. **“You and me, we’ll talk business!”**

The two men walked into the office and the older one closed the door behind him as he said. **“I know that you are rich and famous and think that you can just waltz right in here and BUY a child. But that isn’t the case, Mr Stark.”** The landlord buried his eyes deep in Tony’s as to make it extra clear that he would take no shit whatsoever.

 **“Whoa, whoa!”** Tony countered. **“Who do you take me for? I may be rich, famous and incredibly handsome but remember that I am also a superhero!”** He almost sounded too proud of himself. **“You know those cool dudes that help people such as yourself.”**

 **“Do not mock me! A word from me and you and your partner can say goodbye to adopting a child.”** The landlord threatened.

Tony got nervous but made sure to not let it show. He sat down in the chair across the desk in the middle of the office and crossed his legs. The landlord also made his way over to the desk and sat down behind the it.

 **“Listen Mr-“** Tony looked at the nameplate on the desk and continued. **“-Mr Rooney. We started out at the wrong foot. Steve and I really are serious about this.”** He removed his sunglasses and put them in front of him. **“We didn’t come here to buy a child just for show. We really want a child in our family and as we’re both guys, this is the only way.”** Tony looked into Rooney’s eyes and tried to look as sincere as possible. **“We really will care for this child!”**

Tony had rehearsed a conversation like this countless times before coming here as he knew that it would somehow come to this when he was involved. Sometimes, though not that often, Tony really hated his own personality. But he really meant what he said and it felt more natural now when he actually was having this conversation with the real deal instead of practicing with JARVIS.

Rooney sighed and said. **“Ok then.”**

Tony looked up at the landlord. **“We usually recommend couples to visit as to talk and play with the children at least five times but you requested we go through the procedure in only two visits. Where the second one is when you pick the child up and take him or her home, am I right?”** Tony nodded his head.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Rooney blurted out. **“Then why are you still here? Go play with your partner and the children!”**

 **“Just one more thing.”** Tony said. **“When I just had arrived I had a run-in with a boy in the entrance hall.”** He shifted his legs where he sat in his chair. **“He was slightly older than the other children at this place.”**

 **“You must mean Peter.”** Rooney answered. **“He is quite an odd child, keeps to himself.”** Rooney slowly shook his head and made clicking noises with his tongue.

 **“Odd indeed.”** Tony agreed. **“We just exchanged a few words and then he ran away like the Hulk was chasing him.”** Tony curiously looked up at the landlord’s  shocked facial expression.

 **“You talked to him?”** He asked. **“That kid haven’t spoken a word in half a year!”**

Tony stood from his seat. **“If it’s alright, I would like to meet with this Peter.”**

—

Tony had, after getting directions to Peter’s room, walked upstairs and did currently stand outside a faded mint-green door. On the wall next to it was a small sign with the name Peter Parker written on it. Tony knocked at the door and waited. But no one answered. He knocked again. Still no response.

Tony let his hand drop a few centimeters and grabbed hold of the door-handle and cautiously pushed it down. He opened the door and walked inside the small room. It looked more like a prison-cell then a bedroom to him. There were a small wide-open window to the right and a chest of drawers to the left. There were also heaps of books scattered about the room. In the corner of the room opposite to the door stood a worn-down bunk-bed. The top bunk clearly not in use while the bottom one held a rather small boy. Peter was laying on his back and was reading a book in the afternoon-sun streaming in from the window.

Tony deliberately coughed twice as to get the child’s attention. It did not work so he used a rougher method.

 **“Hey, twerp! At least react when people try to get your attention.”** Peter quickly scrambled off the bed, clearly startled, while the book fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not entirely sure about how those youth housings and adoptions work so I am sorry if something is incorrect.
> 
> Btw, I have not decided if I want Peter to be Spidey or not in this story yet so I’ll just let it play out.


	3. Was It A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a fanboy and Tony doesn't understand why Peter seems more excited by the Captain's entrance than his so he pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I've named all the chapters after song titles. In my mind they sorta make sense but don't read too much into it since it probably doesn't.

The small boy looked up at Tony from his position on the floor with a clear expression of surprise and anger on his face. Why he was surprised wasn't really a riddle but Tony could not pinpoint the reason for the anger. He decided not to provoke the kid's emotions any further with a joke and took a few steps back as to ensure that he meant nothing ill. While doing so he noticed the book that had fallen from the boy's hands, bounced of the floor and landed to the left of him. Tony saw the huge spider printed on the cover and picked it up out of curiosity. He barely had time to read the title before the little boy had lunged at him and toppled them both over.

\--

Peter was now on top of the rich man, panting hard and heart beating rapidly because of rage. He was clutching the book to his chest and glared at the man underneath him.

He knew why he was angry but not why he was SO angry. Sure, Peter had, while starting to seclude himself, become very protective of the few things that actually was his. But never before had he become this angry just because someone entered his room and picked up one of his books.

A low groan from the man startled him out of his self-analysis and Peter locked his eyes onto his. **"Do not touch my book!"** He wheezed out and hopped off the larger human.

**"Easy now,"** Tony said while he slowly rose himself up. **"I didn't want to offend you in any way."** He took a step forward but stopped when Peter backed away, instead he started to brush dirt off his trousers.

**"I didn't sneak into this thing you call a room to steal your stuff!"** He threw his arm out before him. **"I knocked, twice. But you ignored me. Same with you falling off the bed. I did call out a few times but you just wouldn't acknowledge me."**

_'I never do that.'_ Peter thought as he listened to the man's explanation.  He was starting to calm down and actually asses the situation he was in. _'Oh my god! Tony Stark is in my bedroom, talking to me! This is ridiculous!'_ Tony Stark was an intelligent man and his work baffled Peter, you could say he was kind of an nerd-idol to him. Not to mention the fact that he was a superhero.

Peter's attention snapped back to Tony. **"By the way, that is a very interesting book you have there."** Tony's head nodded to the thick hard-back in Peter's hands. **"I have read it myself, very delicate analysis."**

Peter's eyes widened as he saw the man chuckle. **"I'm more into technological science but I must admit that I enjoyed reading it."**

\--

Tony was amused by this kid. He must have been about twelve years-old, maybe older, the kid was so scrawny and thin that he had trouble estimating his age. But he had seen Steve's photos from before he was Captain America and decided to not think to far into it. But the kid was young and he still read such complicated books. Tony had looked around briefly and seen that almost all of the books in the room where about science and not really kid-material. He wondered if the small boy actually understood what was written in them.

**"It's my favorite."** Said a small voice and Tony jerked his head upwards and smirked when he saw the grin on the boy. This twerp WAS smart.

**"So kid, mind telling me about it?"** Tony looked down on the not-very-clean-carpet and decided to sit down. He HAD already been lying on it, so whatever. **"My name is Tony Stark. Your's?"**

**"Peter Parker and I already know who you are!"**

**"Getting cocky, are we, Peter?"** Tony smirked. **"I could get Iron Man to hunt you down, you know."**

Suddenly a heartily laughter came from the small boy. **"I know that you're Iron Man too. I don't think anyone doesn't know."**

**"Oh, now you're in trouble!"** Tony exclaimed and reached fourth to ruffle Peter's hair when the door flew open.

\--

**"Peter! Are you causing problems again?"** Mr.Rooney stormed in through the door. **"I could hear the ruckus from downstairs. What are you doing to Mr.Stark?"** His eyes darkened when he saw Peter and Tony on the floor, books and bedsheets spread everywhere.

Rooney put his hand towards Peter and said with a stern voice. **"You're coming with me young man!"**

Peter winced as he got up and slowly walked towards his landlord. He subconsciously looked back and gave Tony a pleading look as he reluctantly grabbed Rooney's hand.

\--

**"Wait!"** Tony was now standing, hand up in a gesture of 'no', and using his best Iron Man voice. **"Peter hasn't done anything wrong. We were just playing."** He positioned himself in front of Rooney and put his hand down on the older man's shoulder. **"Please, Mr.Rooney. I've got this under control. Let us two have our little fun for a while."**

Rooney sighed, let go of Peter and walked out of the room. **"Okay, I'll tell Mr.Rogers where you are, have fun."**

\--

When Tony and Peter was once again seated on the floor Peter finally had to ask. Curiosity getting the best of him.

**"When he said Mr.Rogers, did he mean Steve Rogers; Captain America?"** He looked up at Tony with big eyes. **"You brought Captain America here with you? I thought you were here to adopt someone?"**

**"Listen kiddo, I am here to adopt and so is Steve. We're doing it together!"** Peter's jaw literally dropped to the floor when he heard what Tony told him. Tony chuckled amused and continued. **"We haven't told anyone yet but we, Steve and I, are married and hope to start a family. Therefore we are here!"**

**"Should you really be telling him this, Tony?"** Steve had managed to pry the toddlers off of him in favor for heading to where Rooney had told him Tony would be.

**"Aw, don't be such a spoil-sport, Steve!"** Tony whined.

\---

**"Oh my god! Captain America!"** Peter scrambled to his feet and stared at the muscular man in his doorway.

Tony pouted. **"How come he get such a recognition and I get a 'I already know who your are?'"** He crossed his arms and looked over to Peter who was grinning hugely at the both of them. **"It's not fair!"**


End file.
